Innocent Heart!
by Mozart's Fantasy
Summary: What if Yoshi had only bought three turtles? What if the teens had found something unexpected in the sewers? What if they gained a new baby brother? Well, Raph and the others are about to find out. As little Mikey works his way into their hearts they will learn to care for the lost child, taking the good along with the bad. But did they save him... or is it the other way around? AU
1. Prologue: A New Addition

**AN: Yay! A new TMNT story! I am really excited with this one. I wanted to write something more fluffy yet still has hurt/comfort (since that's my specialty). I've been writing a pretty angsty story recently and needed something that wasn't as depressing. I really hope that you enjoy this and I look forward to hearing what you think :)**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own TMNT.**

* * *

"Come on Leo, Donnie!" Raph yelled impatiently as he waited near the doorway. "Let's get outta here before Splinter changes his mind."

The anxious turtle tapped his foot as his brothers tarried in the living room. This would be the first time they were allowed out in the sewers on their own and he didn't want to wait around all day for the others to get ready. Their family had been living in a smaller area of the sewers until recently but due to some unforeseen circumstances they had been forced to move. Thus they found themselves in this spacious new home, nicknamed the lair, which looked to have been abandoned by some ancient civilization. The three mutant turtles had asked their father if it would be okay for them to go exploring and were pleasantly surprised when he agreed. Donnie had figured it was partially because they'd been driving him crazy with how restless they had been for the last week but Raph didn't care, he was just excited to finally be able to go out on his own, well maybe not entirely on his own... but still.

"I'm the leader Raphael." His blue banded brother chided, heading towards him. "We'll leave when I say so."

"You're only leader cause you're the oldest Leo." He replied scathingly, a noticeable glare on his face.

The other was about to respond but their younger brother forced his way between them, hands held up in a placating gesture.

"Come on Raph, we're all fourteen ... Leo was just hatched a couple minutes before you." The genius stated, knowingly. "We both know that he's the leader because he was best suited for the job. Remember, we're a team and we all play our parts."

"Yer right Don." The hothead admitted, rubbing the back of his head with a green hand before glancing at his older brother. "Sorry fearless."

"It's fine, I know how frustrated you can get, especially when you're kept waiting." Leo said, arms crossed in front of him. "But it's like Master Splinter says, you just need to work on your temper."

The red loving teen nodded as their father approached. All three turned to face the aged rat as he stopped in front of them, walking stick held loosely in his claws.

"I trust you will be safe and stay in the sewers away from the humans?" He questioned, tilting his whiskered head to one side.

"Yes, Sensei." They declared, bowing in respect.

"Then you may leave." The rat announced, slight worry hidden within his peaceful brown eyes. "Make sure you are out no later than midnight. If you are not home by then there will be an extra hour of training for each minute you are late."

The brothers shared a slightly panicked look before promising to be home on time. The ninja master let a knowing smile grace his features as the turtles hurried out the door, shouting goodbyes as they went.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

It had been nearly an hour and they were currently racing through the sewer tunnels, taking turns deciding which path they would take. Soon they came upon a dead end. Piles of garbage were stacked along the walls and a grate that looked out on a small park was at the very end of the passageway.

"Hey, guys! We might be able to find something we could use in the lair here." Donnie declared, already beginning to search through the nearest junk pile.

His older brothers both gave annoyed looks, they wanted to continue exploring, but gave in when they realized how eager the younger mutant was.

"You own us for this bro." The short-tempered turtle proclaimed as he headed towards the grate.

"Stop complaining, maybe we'll find you some new tools." Leo asserted, searching near his purple clad brother.

Suddenly Raph let out a startled cry that drew the others attention. Leo and Donnie both pulled out their weapons, racing forward, before the middle brother held up his hands.

"Hold on guys, there's no danger... I was just startled." He soothed quietly, grabbing a blanket off a nearby pile before turning his back to them once more, staring at the ground in front of him.

The red banded ninja took a hesitant step forward and crouched down, gently wrapping his arms and the bedding around something lying in a shallow puddle of water.

"Donnie, I need yer help." He said seriously, leaving no room for arguments. "This little guy ain't doing so good."

The other two turtles let out surprised gasps as they saw what their brother had bundled in the blanket. It was a tiny mutant turtle... no older than three or four years old. The genius took in the sight of the childs ragged breathing and the flushed look on it's face as he rushed forward. Placing a hand on the toddler's forehead, he recoiled at the heat, worry showing in his amber eyes.

"Leo, we need to get back to the lair as quickly as possible." He declared, going into doctor mode. "If we don't get the fever down this kids going to die."

"Right, we're heading home." Leo agreed without fuss, turning to run back down the tunnel. "Let's go!"

Donnie held up his arm to stop his immediate older brother as he tried to race after the blue banded turtle.

"Raph, you need to be very careful not to jostle it too much." He demanded, staring into the others green gaze. "Any harsh movements could be very detrimental and the kids already extremely weak. It's body may not be able to handle the stress."

"Got it bro." The elder answered, slightly fearful for the kid, before shouting after the other turtle who had rushed off. "And don't call him an it!"

The green eyed reptile looked down at the miniscule bundle he held, an apprehensive look on his face.

"Don't worry buddy." Raph comforted the small turtle. "You'll be okay... I'll make sure of it."

The impulsive teen didn't know what had come over him. He usually hated kids but there was just something... special... about the toddler he now held close to his heart. Raphael hadn't felt this protective over anything since Donnie had managed to break his ankle when they were turtle tots. Whatever the reason was for this sudden feeling, he decided right then and there as he carried the kid through the darkened sewer, that he would take care of the tyke.

"Guess yer gonna be my baby bro." He announced, eyes softer than they've been for years, as the childs face contorted in a pain filled wince. "So ya better not give up on me, ya hear?"

They made it to the lair far quicker than they would have if they hadn't been in such a hurry, bursting through the doors and making Master Splinter's head whip around to face them as he swiftly exited the dojo.

"What is it my sons? I did not expect you home so early." He inquired, concernedly searching their faces for any sign of distress. His eyes widened as he spotted the bundle in his middle sons arms. "Come this way, quickly."

Raph followed his father as they all made their way to the infirmary where Donnie bustled around gathering the equipment he would need.

"Put the kid on the bed." He stated gravely, not bothering to watch as he pulled out a thermometer and some childrens Tylenol.

He immediately set about taking the turtle tots temp. While waiting for the results he decided it would be best to know the gender of the newly found mutant.

"Well, looks like you were right Raph." He admitted, a smile forming on his face as he met the others eyes. "He is a boy."

Raph smirked in acknowledgment as the thermometer beeped. The bo wielder's shoulders slumped with worry as his eyes quickly scanned the results, not liking what he saw.

"This is not good!" He growled, gently sitting the toddler up and opening his mouth before pouring the medicine in. He was exceedingly careful not to let any get into his lungs. "His temperature is 100.4 degrees... that's pretty high for us mutant turtles. Hopefully the fever reducer will help."

"Where did you find this young one my sons?" Splinter questioned, sympathy for the ailing child wrinkling his brow.

"I'll tell you everything Sensei." Leo replied, heading towards the doorway as soon as he'd noticed Don's frustrated stare. "It's probably best if we talk somewhere else though."

Raph watched as his father and older brother left the room, before turning to the remaining turtle.

"Is there anything I can do to help Donnie?" He demanded hopefully, eyes never straying from the small mutant.

The younger sighed as he took in the concerned gaze of his usually temperamental brother.

"Not really." He admitted, watching as the others face fell. "I'm just going to do a physical examination to see if there are any injuries that I should be aware of. You're welcome to wait around in case I need you."

"Um yea... sure." Raph muttered, uncertain whether to stay or not.

He glanced once more at the small turtle and his mind was made up for him. Grabbing a chair, he sat in it backwards, arms resting on the back of the chair. He wouldn't abandon the youngster now... not after the promise he'd made. It took nearly an hour before Don was finished studying the kid and Raph waited as calmly as he could, though he'll admit that he'd asked his brother one too many times when he'd be done. Once the brainiac was finished the red banded ninja tilted his head, silently asking what the younger had found.

"Well, there are a few scrapes and bruises but they are minor and as long as we keep them clean there will be nothing to worry about." A sigh of relief escaped the red masked turtle as his heart lightened slightly. "However, he has a broken wrist that I need to set. It couldn't have happened more than a day ago judging by the swelling. That, along with his high fever, are very troubling. We'll just have to hope that he doesn't get any worse because if he does... then his life will truly be in danger."

The older brother bit back a pained gasp at that revelation. He had already become so attached to this little kid, more so than either of his bros had that's for sure. Raph wasn't sure if he'd be able to sit back and watch the boy suffer. Taking a look at the tiny freckled face steeled his resolve and he stood, quickly exiting the room as Donnie prepared a cast.

As he turned the corner he noticed Leo meditating in the dojo. He was alone which meant that their father was most likely in his room. Changing direction he decided to speak to the wisened rat. Upon reaching his fathers door, the hotheaded turtle knocked, waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in Raphael." The ninja master said calmly.

Raph walked in, amused by how their Sensei always knew which of them was knocking, and knelt before his father.

"Sensei, I wanted to discuss the kid." He admitted, hands squeezing his knees in slight trepidation.

"Very well, Leonardo mentioned that you were the one to find him." The rat stated, matter of fact.

"Yea, I did." The teen agreed, anxiously meeting his fathers gaze as he blurted out. "I want to keep him Sensei! I feel this bond with him... it's unlike anything I've ever felt before, even with Donnie and Leo. I don't know what happened... how he was mutated, where he came from, what made him so sick... but it doesn't matter! He needs me Master Splinter... please!"

The elder waited patiently for his agitated son to finish his rant before standing, placing a clawed hand on the turtles shoulder in comfort.

"As you said Raphael, we know nothing of this child." He held up his paw in warning as Raph opened his mouth to protest. "But I agree. We cannot turn the boy away when it is desperately clear he is in need of help."

The young turtles eyes lit up as he jumped to his feet.

"Does that mean...?" He asked, barely daring to breath.

"Yes, my son." The intelligent rodent smiled calmly. "It would seem you have a new brother."

Raph let out a whoop of excitement as he hugged his father in a tight embrace, completely letting go of his perpetual moodiness. Now all he had to do was make sure the kid made it through this ordeal and with Donnie taking care of him he had no doubts that he would. Once he'd managed to settle down, Splinter gave him a serious look.

"I am trusting you to look after him Raphael." The ninja master stated. "I am, unfortunately, getting too old to chase around toddlers so I will need your help in this. Is that agreeable?"

"Of course, Sensei!" The red banded turtle declared without a second thought. "I'll do my best to make sure nothing happens to him."

Raphs face was stretched in a wide smile as he thought of the tiny turtle tot laying in the infirmary.

"I know you will, and your brothers will help as well." The wise rodent expressed, his eyes trailing toward the entrance to the dojo. "Now what shall we name the little one?"

The teen closed his eyes in concentration, as did his Sensei, and their thought turned to the small boy.

 _'Me, Leo, and Donnie are all named after famous renaissance artists so it would only be right for the kids name to be the same."_ He contemplated, thinking of other artists he knew of from that time period.

Suddenly an image of the Sistine Chapel appeared in his head and he could feel in his heart how perfect it fit with the tiny child who was currently fighting for his life.

"Michelangelo..." He whispered in awe, causing Splinters ears to twitch. "That's his name Sensei."

They both opened their eyes as the rat meditated on it for a short while before nodding in confirmation.

"I agree. That name will serve him well." The teacher said. "Now why don't you go and tell your brothers I wish to speak with them before checking in on our newest family member?"

"Sure thing!" Raph exclaimed, rushing out of his fathers room and heading toward the infirmary, stopping only to relay the message to Leo who was still in the dojo.

As he passed through the door that he had exited less than an hour previously he noticed that Donnie had finished putting the cast on the kids arm. Taking a cursory look at the boy, the teenager realized he was sleeping peacefully and that it seemed his fever had gone down.

"Hey Don, hows the little guy doing?" He asked, turning his green eyes on his immediate younger brother.

"His fever has dropped a couple degrees and I was able to set his arm without any trouble." The intelligent turtle responded. "He'll probably sleep for quite awhile though. His body is exhausted and he needs time to heal."

"That's good to hear." The sai wielder said, running a gentle hand down the turtle tots cheek. "Oh, I almost forgot, Master Splinter wants to see you."

He turned back to his bro, watching the silent battle happening on his face between doctor and son.

"Hey, don't worry... I'll keep an eye on the kid." Raph assured, pulling his chair from earlier over to the bedside.

That was all the genius needed to hear as he was out the door within two seconds. The red masked turtle sat down on the chair and grasped his new baby brothers small hand in both of his larger ones. Letting his thoughts wander, he stroked a thumb over the sea green appendage, making soothing circles.

 _'How the heck is there another mutant turtle? Especially one this young?'_ He questioned himself, staring at the unconscious toddler. _'Did it happen the same way it did with us or... was he human before?'_

That thought caused a spark of worry to settle in his heart. He'd have to ask Donnie if he could figure it out somehow. One thing was certain however... there was no way this kid would face any more hardships on his own!

"Don't worry Mikey." He comforted warmly, eyes never leaving the freckled face. "Big brother Raphie's here for ya now. All ya need to do is wake up and I promise... you'll never be alone again."

* * *

 **AN: Well I hope you enjoyed the start of my newest story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Fevered Origins

**AN: He's the second chapter of Innocent Heart. Please keep in mind that this story is an AU so a lot of stuff with be different than the series. I am also combining elements from both the 2003 and 2012 versions. I know Raph is a little less gruff than usual but he's dealing with a small child that is already sick and has been through a very traumatic experience... I think he'd realize that he needs to be more gentle. Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I like writing it. Let me know what you think by leaving a review, thanks :)**

 **Disclaimer: TMNT does not belong to me... never has, never will.**

* * *

It was early the next morning that the boy finally awoke. Raph had just gotten back from grabbing some food, making sure to set a plate aside for the the ill youth, and using the bathroom when he noticed the tykes eyes begin to flutter. He walked back over to Mikey's side just in time to see tired, baby blue eyes blink up at him in confusion before widening. All it took was one look at the kid's rapid breathing and pale face to know he was beginning to panic, so without a seconds thought Raph did the only thing he could think of... he smiled.

"Hey there, kid. Don't ya worry." He said, voice calm and gentle as he knelt beside the bed. "I ain't gonna hurt ya... you're safe."

The red banded turtle watched as the little one's breathing slowed slightly, smiling wider as an inquisitive look replaced the fear.

"See, nothing to worry about. I'm really a big softie." He stated, pulling an annoyed face as he thought of the others ever hearing about this. "Don't tell my brothers I said that... all right? I've got a reputation to uphold."

The small boy nodded seriously, even if he didn't completely understand the second part, not taking his eyes off the older turtle as he reached out a tiny hand. Raph leaned forward, letting Mike place his hand against the side of his face. It was such a simple gesture but, even so, it spoke volumes about the child. He was so trusting and innocent. They had met mere minutes ago and already the boy felt comfortable enough to allow Raphael this close to him. The sai wielder swallowed past the lump in his throat as he put his own hand atop the kids head.

"So, can ya talk?" He asked, the tot seemed pretty intelligent so far.

"Y...yes." Came the quiet reply as Mikey pulled back, sitting on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest.

"What's your name?" He demanded gently, realizing they should have waited before deciding to give him one of their own.

"I... I can't rem...remember." The kid muttered, though it was obvious to the elder that he was lying.

"How bout where ya came from or how ya ended up in the sewers?" Raph responded, trying to keep an even temper.

All he received was a stubborn shake of the head before the boy gasped in pain, curling up on his side as he shook due to the fever still coursing through his body. Raph jumped up, worry prominent on his face as he rushed for the door to call for Donnie. Upon hearing a crash resounding from the younger mutants room he turned and made his way back into the infirmary.

"Don't worry... my bros gonna get ya some medicine." The red masked ninja stated, taking hold of the tots hand. "It'll make ya feel better in no time, ya just gotta trust me... can ya do that kid?"

The sick child nodded before offering a whispered. "Okay..."

"The name's Raphael..." The older turtle said, giving his potential new brother a grin as he added. "But you can just call me Raph if ya like."

The nameless child turned a shy smile toward his new friend as a third turtle entered the room. The boy jumped at the strangers approach, fear once more clouding his expression as he grabbed Raphael in a death grip, tears beginning to form in his frightened eyes. The ninja pulled the tot into a gentle embrace, rocking him gently as heat radiated from his small form.

"Don't be scared... it's just my bro, Donnie. I told ya about him, remember?" Raphael explained comfortingly, hoping the youngster didn't cause himself to get worse due to the panicking he keeps doing. "He just wants to check on ya. You've been pretty sick, little buddy."

The child still refused to loosen his grip but eventually let the medical turtle examine him, taking the grape flavored Tylenol without fuss when prompted.

"Hey, Raph?" Donnie spoke quietly, not wanting to startle the already scared toddler. "Can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure thing bro." The impulsive ninja agreed, waiting for the other to leave the room before turning to the kid who was still busy clinging to him. "You can let go now, he's gone."

He let out a small chuckle as large, sapphire eyes blinked in surprise and the boy finally released his hold. The kid kinda reminded him of an owl what with that expression of his. Somehow... even though they'd just met... Raph felt as if he already knew the tyke. It was weird, he didn't know what to think, but it really didn't matter. To him... it just meant that they already had a bond to work off in building their relationship, and he would be the best big brother he could. Snapping out of his thoughts the red banded turtle followed the resident scientist from the room, looking back to make sure the toddler was okay on his own.

"What did ya need Don?" He asked, walking through the doorway into the hall. "Is something wrong with the tyke?"

"Not really, his fever was a little higher but the medicine should take care of it." The purple clad brother stated. "I was just wondering if he'd said anything to you. We need to find out where he came from and if he has a family."

"Of course he has a family." Raph growled, not wanting to admit that they may have to give the kid up. "He's got us!"

Don's hands found his hips as a incredulous look settled on his face.

"You know that's not what I meant." The younger asserted. "What if someone's out there, crying over the child they lost and praying he's not dead. What would you do if that had happened to us?"

The hotheads shoulders slumped as he sighed. His bro was right, as usual. He'd feel the same way if any of his family suddenly went missing. He didn't wish that on anyone, even his worst enemy. But Mikey, no... the kid, wouldn't talk.

"I got him to say a few words but he told me he can't remember anything." Raph declared, answering Donnie's previous question. "It's totally fake though... even I can tell that."

The intelligent turtles brow furrowed as he contemplated what he'd learned.

"So... he knows how to talk even though he's refusing to speak at the moment." He muttered while the other leaned in, trying to hear the quiet muttering of the genius. "Test results determine that he was recently mutated, probably within the last week... more likely the last few days. Judging by his size I'd have to say the kid is about three years old, maybe three and a half..."

The intelligent brother trailed off into unintelligible murmurs as Raph watched, growing more irritated as time went on.

"What's it mean Donatello?" Raphael requested forcefully, after what seemed like forever.

The inventor jumped slightly, surprised by the other turtles outburst. He shuffled his feet, unsure whether to answer or not but decided he'd better after seeing the glare the short-tempered ninja was giving him.

"That child was human Raph." He revealed, seeing the wince his older brother tried to conceal.

 _'So it's true.'_ Raphael thought unhappily. _'I thought something didn't add up.'_

He'd had his suspicions from the moment they'd found the tyke and it got worse the moment the kid had woken up. It just didn't fit. When he and his brothers had mutated they'd been babies but this child was older. If he'd been a turtle to begin with then he would have been wild, reverting to animal instincts upon awakening. He wouldn't have responded to the questions or even been able to speak. To hear it confirmed however, that made his heart break a little inside. The possibility of his little buddy already having a family became much more likely. But would they accept the kid when they found out what he'd become? He'd just have to try and get more info from the boy, the red loving ninja decided, turning his back on Don as he went to re-enter the infirmary.

"I wouldn't get too attached if I were you." His brother warned in a nearly inaudible voice as Raph pushed past, but he chose to ignore him... it was too late for that anyway.

The turtle tot was still on the bed, exactly where he'd been left nearly fifteen minutes earlier. As the older mutant passed through the doorway, the kid turned to watch him... sparkling blue gaze following his every movement. He immediately pulled up a chair after grabbing a small plate that was sitting on a counter a few feet away.

"So..." The red masked ninja started. "Are ya hungry?"

The kids face grew excited at the prospect of food before it dulled slightly, subsiding into a wary expression. That confused Raph immensely, but he couldn't figure out what had caused the change.

"Mm-hmm." The kid finally hummed, avoiding the older turtles searching stare.

"Well then, you're in luck." He declared, placing the plate on the boys lap. "I've got a nice piece of pizza here for ya."

Mikey, the older mutant decided he was just gonna keep calling him that till he learned the childs actual name, looked at it hungrily but didn't move.

"Is it okay?" He asked instead, turning to look at Raph uncertainly.

"What do ya mean kid?" The elder questioned, not understanding what the tyke was asking. "If ya think it's poisoned then I promise it's not."

The smaller turtle turned away as he whimpered. "No... it's not that. It's just... I can really have this... it's okay?"

Raphael's eyes softened as he took in the tiny turtles form. He was so scrawny. If Raph didn't know better he'd think the kid was... starving. His face filled with dread as a few puzzle pieces clicked into place.

"Of course ya can." His voice was quiet, controlled, when he answered. "There's more where that came from too. You can have all ya want."

His insides clenched at the surprised yet hopeful look that was sent his way as the child began eating, taking tiny bites and chewing carefully before swallowing. It took a few minutes before the normally stubborn ninja was able to find his voice.

"Hey, kid?" He asked, waiting for the other to finish his food before continuing. "I'm gonna ask ya a few questions and I want you to answer the best ya can... no more lying like earlier, kay?"

The boys face fell as he turned away, but not before Raph had glimpsed the anguish hidden within those startling blue eyes. He waited patiently, well... tried to at least, for the tyke to respond.

After nearly five minutes of silence a paper thin "Okay" was heard.

"Good." The older turtle nodded as a smile formed on his face, though it didn't reach his eyes. "We'll start out with something easy. How old are ya?"

"Five..." The tot said after a few moments hesitation.

Raph gaped... five? How in the world was the tiny turtle sitting on the bed in front of him five years old!? Like Donnie had said... he looked no older than three! If what the boy had just revealed was true, this kid wasn't just small he was downright undersized... most likely malnourished!

"Okay, so you're five." He said trying to sound calm, choking on the bile that threatened to come up. "Why'd ya ask if it was okay to eat?"

The kid absolutely refused to meet his eyes at this point and Raph felt his heart fall into his stomach.

"We... we didn't have much food." He revealed, tiny hands clenched around the blanket he was nestled under. "Mommy... she did her best but we didn't have much money. She didn't think I saw but... she'd give me her food sometimes. When I asked... she said she wasn't hungry."

The impulsive ninja truly felt sick as what he was being told sank in. The kids ma had put her own health aside to see to the needs of her child. He easily found himself feeling respect toward the unknown human... but where was she now? The lady clearly cared for the tyke, she wouldn't have left him on his own... so what had happened to her?

"Where is yer mom kiddo?" He asked, fearing the answer he'd most likely receive.

"Mommy died." Was the whispered response, teary eyes staring intently at the wall.

Raph didn't want to press the child, but he could tell that there was more to it than that. So setting aside his feelings, the elder place a green finger under the boys chin, forcing his head up till he met the ninja's eyes.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked kindly, voice softer that it's ever been.

The child nodded, tears falling like rain as he began to speak.

"We were playing at the park. I was sick but... mommy said it would be good to get fresh air." The boy said anxiously, several emotions crossing his face in rapid succession. "Then some bad people came. They yelled at mommy! I was scared, but, she told me it would be okay. She pushed me through a broken fence thingy into a hole. It stunk a lot. The bad men couldn't get me there. They tried, but mommy hit one of them and they stopped. I could hear my mommy screaming, then she was in the water... not moving! I tried calling for her but she didn't say anything! The water was red but I was too scared to move... so I stayed there. It was cold..."

The kid paused as the tears continued to stream down his tiny freckled face. The older turtle instantly wrapped his arms around the child as he broke down... sobs wracking his small frame as Raph spoke soothing words. It took nearly ten minutes before the cries slowed enough for the boy to talk.

"I... I don't rem...remember much after th...that. I fell asleep." He continued, gasping for air between sobs while clinging to the others shell like his life depended on it. "When I w...woke up a little turtle was cra...crawling on my foot. It... it scared me so I jum...jumped back but I landed in a pu...puddle of green oozy st...stuff. It hu...hurt and my body f...felt weird..."

"Oh, little buddy." Raphael breathed as the child trailed off, tightening his grip slightly as he placed a kiss on the child's overly warm forehead. "I'm so sorry."

"Raphie... what happened to me?" The five year old asked brokenly, trembling uncontrollably. "Why do I look like... like this?"

The quick-tempered ninja's eyes closed in distress as he tried to decide what to tell the little one he'd grown so attached to in such a short period of time. His plastron was already soaked with the kids tears and he could feel his own eyes welling up as well. He did his best to explain using words he knew the boy would understand. A short while later the tyke pulled away, sorrowful eyes gazing up forlornly at Raphael.

"I'm alone." He said apathetically, voice so quiet it could barely be heard. "Mommy's gone. I don't have a daddy. I don't have brothers or sisters. It's just me."

"No... not just you." Raph declared protectively, staring at the tiny turtle with fiercely determined eyes. "If you'd like... ya can stay here. I talked to my father last night after we found you and he said we could adopt ya. Well, that is... if ya want that."

"R...really?" The kid asked, renewed hope filling his heart.

"Yea, really." The older turtle replied, playfully giving the child a gentle noogie before backing away with a slightly confused look. "By the way, ya never told me your name."

"It's Toby..." The kid replied cheerfully before his eyes turned dull. "But... I don't really want that name anymore. I... I don't want to remember..."

The sai wielder realized what he was trying to say, even if he didn't manage to get it out. Having that name was too painful a reminder of a life he'd never return to. A life where his mother was alive and, even though they struggled, they got by. For the umpteenth time, Raph felt his heart break a little for this small child. No one should have to go through what he's been forced to deal with. Especially not someone this young.

"Well, we can give ya a new name if that's what ya truly want." The older turtle replied at last, shifting to get more comfortable in his chair.

"I'd like that." Toby said, looking at the older male with admiration.

"Ya sure kiddo?" He asked, wanting to be certain that this was really what the tyke wanted.

He received a solemn nod in response as the kids face settled into a joyful smile.

Raphael grinned in return as he inquired. "How do ya feel about the name... Michelangelo?"

"It's awesome!" The child exclaimed before a puzzled look crossed his face. "But kinda long."

"No worries kid." The elder alleged, placing a hand on the boys shoulder. "We'll call ya Mikey for short. Ya know, that name matches me and my brothers. We're all named after famous renaissance artists."

Mikey's eyes lit up as he bounced a little.

"I really like to draw! Mommy always hung my pictures up on the fridge." He disclosed, face turning sad at the mention of his mother.

"I'd bet yer great at it!" Raph proclaimed, hoping to cheer the little guy up. "So what do ya think? Want to join the family?"

The small child looked hesitant for a few moments, chewing nervously on his bottom lip.

"I won't be alone?" He asked timidly, the fear of being abandoned easily seen in his expression.

"No way." The hothead denied vehemently, smiling good-naturedly. "You'd have three older brothers to spoil you rotten as well as a loving father. You said you never had a dad or siblings, well, now's your chance. So how's about it... want to be my baby bro?"

Raph finished his speech and locked eyes with the kid before opening his arms invitingly. More tears began to slowly make their way down his face but, this time, they were tears of joy. The boy had no idea how he'd gotten so lucky. Toby knew that he'd miss his mommy, but at least he wouldn't be on his own. He had found a new home... a new life... and as he looked up at his prospective big brother, he knew he would be happy here.

"Yea." He spoke at last, voice no louder than a whisper as he climbed into Raph's tender embrace. "I don't want to be alone. I... I want to be you're brother."

"I want that too." The ninja replied just as quietly, the tiny childs head resting on his shoulder.

The two sat there, Mikey snuggled into his new brothers protective arms as his eyes grew heavy and sleep overcame him. The older turtle smiled as he rocked the child, softly humming a lullaby while his baby bros soft breaths tickled his neck.

 _'Welcome home, little brother.'_

* * *

 **AN: Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review ;)**


	3. Bonding And Mishaps

**AN: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter of 'Innocent Heart!' After the next chapter this story will probably be told through one-shots and story arks that will lead into the overall story line. If any of you would like to see something happen please leave a review with your idea and I will happily consider it. I hope you like this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write :)**

 **Disclaimer: TMNT will sadly never be mine to own.**

* * *

 _'Where am I?'_ The young turtle pondered as he cracked his eyes open, taking in the white sheets and and medical equipment. "Oh yea, I have a new home. I wonder if mommy's happy for me?"

He knew the answer as soon as the words had crossed hims lips. Of course she was, all his mother had ever wanted was for him to be happy and loved. The little boys eyes filled with excitement, but also a twinge of sadness, as he swiftly pushed the sheets off the bed and stood. He wobbled a few seconds, dizzy from the slight fever he still had, before managing to take a small step. He had always been an energetic kid and being cooped up in bed for the last couple days was making him feel extremely restless. Besides, he wouldn't be able to sleep again anyway, there were too many thoughts swirling in his head.

 _'I even have a new name, mommy... I'm Mikey now!'_ He silently told her, bouncing slightly as he glanced around the empty room. _'I wonder where Raph is?'_

The kid looked around, confused to see that the older mutant wasn't in the room. Every other time he'd awoken Raphael had been sitting in the chair beside the cot or standing over by the counter. His blue eyes widened in worry as he realized he was alone. Even though this place was going to be where he lived now, the five year old had only ever seen the inside of this room.

"Maybe I should go find him?" The young child said aloud, he didn't like being on his own.

With that thought, the boys eyes filled with determination and he headed toward the door, keeping one hand on the wall to keep his balance. The too large t-shirt he had on was hanging to his knees, resembling a nightgown but he didn't mind at the moment. All he cared about was finding his new big brother.

The little kid managed to make it out into the hall without much trouble, stopping when he noticed there were several ways to go. Upon hearing noises coming from his right, he looked towards the end of the hall where a single door stood open. Seeing the light on inside, he figured it would be best to start there. Mikey crept forward, quietly making his way over to the opening before peering inside. There were a lot of containers and machines set up and he had no idea what they all did. Slowly the turtle tot entered the room, not seeing anyone inside. For a moment he just stood in the doorway, but then his curiosity got the better of him and he decided to explore.

"Wow, look at all this cool stuff." He whispered, walking over to the nearest table which held test tubes filled with various liquids as well as some beakers. "Hey, these are all different colors. They even glow! Would it make a rainbow if I dumped them together?"

"I wouldn't do that kid." A voice sounded behind him causing the boy to whip around, his arm catching on one of the trays holding the tubes and knocking it over.

Michelangelo didn't know how... it had happened so fast... but suddenly he was being held in someones arms and they were outside the room, the door closed tightly behind them as a loud explosion was heard.

"You okay there Mikey?" The voice asked and the five year old looked up.

He came face to face with the purple banded turtle that had given him his medicine. He let out a relieved sigh as he relaxed into the older turtles grip, knowing he was safe. That didn't last long as he suddenly felt a burning sensation on his hand. He let out a choked gasp of pain.

"Hey, what's wrong little guy?" Donnie questioned, concern marring his features as his brown eyes skimmed over the tyke held safely in his arms, searching for the source of his discomfort.

"M...my hand hu...hurts." The child stammered.

The bigger mutant gently grabbed the wounded appendage and carefully examined it before swiftly carrying the kid back to the infirmary where he held it under cold running water. He kept it there for about ten minutes before finally removing it from the stream.

"You're lucky that you only ended up with a small chemical burn. You shouldn't be messing with stuff you don't know about kid, it's dangerous." The elder scolded, loosely wrapping the injury while he talked. "If I hadn't gotten you out of there before those compounds exploded, it would have been much worse. Do you understand?"

The tot nodded, tears forming as he hung his head, refusing to meet the others gaze for fear of seeing the anger he was sure would be present in the elders expression. He didn't want his new family to be mad at him.

"There's no need to cry, Mikey." Donnie comforted, softly lifting the boys chin so he'd meet his gaze. "I was just worried. You're already sick as it is and I know how dangerous that stuff can be... I work with it nearly everyday after all. As long as you promise not to go into my lab without me, that's the room at the end of the hall you were trying to explore, then it's fine."

The small turtle looked up hopefully from where he was sat on the bed.

"Really?" He asked, voice small and barely audible.

"Yea, really." The bo wielder replied, smiling. "You're our little brother now, I've gotta look after you. Raphael told us what happened with your mother and I'm so sorry kiddo. I truly hope you'll be happy here. Even if we can never replace your mom... it's better than being alone, right?"

 _'Wow, he really accepted me.'_ The child thought as he nodded in response, tears flowing down his tiny face. _'I knew Raph said I would be part of their family... but I was worried the others wouldn't like me. Maybe I was wrong.'_

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the purple clad ninja placed a hand on his tiny shoulder.

"My name's Donatello by the way." The older male explained quietly. "But most people just call me Donnie. If you don't mind me asking... what are you even doing up? It's like two in the morning, aren't you tired?"

The younger turtle let out a surprised squeak, he had no idea it was that early. No wonder all the lights had been off! He let out a large yawn and rubbed his eyes. Now that his original excitement had worn off, the boy realized how exhausted he actually felt but he was still worried about where Raph was. So, turning to the taller mutant, he spoke... voice trembling in concern.

"D...Donnie?" He asked, continuing once he had the others attention. "Where is Raphie? He's always been here when I woke up before but... this time he wasn't. I don't want something bad to happen to him like it did mommy!"

"Hey, hey... it's okay." Don consoled, wrapping the kid in a tender hug... it was only to be expected that the boy would suffer from anxiety over what he'd been through in the last week. "He's just sleeping in his room tonight. He kept talking in his sleep and I didn't want to risk him waking you up, you need all the rest you can get. The hothead argued with me for over an hour before I managed to convince him it was for the best."

The intelligent turtle let out a frustrated sigh as he remembered the trouble he'd went through earlier that night. He spared a glance at the tiny child, still reeling from the fact that the youngster was actually five years old, not three like he'd originally suspected. The genius had come to the conclusion that he would have to monitor the boys health and growth to make sure he didn't suffer any dangerous side effects from malnutrition. Seeing the smile that appeared on his freckled face as laughter shook the kids small form made the extra work worthwhile. Donatello swiftly walked over to a cupboard, grabbing the thermometer and children's Tylenol before returning to his new baby brothers bedside.

"Can I take your temp real quick, buddy?" He asked, slipping the device under Michelangelo's tongue as he obligingly opened his mouth... it beeped a couple minutes later. "Well it looks like your fever's almost gone. I still want you to take the medicine for a little longer though. It's better to be safe than risk you getting worse again."

He efficiently poured the grape flavored liquid into the provided measuring cup and handed it to the smaller turtle, suppressing a chuckle at the face the boy made upon tasting it.

"Okay Mikey, I want you to get some sleep." He said seriously, turning all the lights off except for a small lamp beside the cot.

As he turned to leave, however, he felt two small hands tightly latch onto one of his own. Don let out a quiet huff, he really needed to get back to his lab and clean up the mess the kid had made. Turning back around, he froze, eye ridges knitting together in concern as he saw the fear plastered to the boys face.

"Please Donnie... don't l...leave me here a...alone." The sick child whispered, unable to speak louder. "I... I don't wa...want to be on my own an...anymore!"

As he took in the shaking form of his only little brother, the scientist decided that his lab could wait til morning. What were a few more hours compared to this innocent little child who desperately needed reassurance? So, having made up his mind, Don returned to the boys side... sitting in the chair as the kid snuggled up against him. Mikey refused to release his hand and soon fell asleep, a peaceful smile in place as he used the older turtles arm for a pillow.

The next morning Mikey awoke feeling refreshed. He was happy to find his purple loving brother asleep next to him, his head and arms resting on the bed. After watching the older mutant for a few minutes the turtle tot quietly got out of bed, being careful not to wake Donnie, and made his way over to the bathroom that was connected to the infirmary. When he had finished, the young boy returned only to find the intelligent turtle standing by his bed with another dose of medicine. Even though he knew it would make him feel better, the child still didn't like the stuff and pouted as he swallowed the nasty liquid.

"Can I go explore now?" He asked afterwards, anticipation sparkling in his brilliant blue eyes. "Pleeeease."

"Well... I suppose." Donatello relented, a small smile on his face. "Just remember not to mess with anything you don't understand. We don't want another incident like last night do we?"

He laughed as the child promptly shook his head, growing dizzy from how quickly he was moving it. The boy stumbled slightly and the genius reached out a hand to steady him.

"If you need anything I'll be in my lab." Don informed, growing serious. "Don't hesitate to come to me if you have any questions or need help with anything. If you start feeling worse I want you to let me know immediately, okay Mikey?"

"Okay." The child responded as he glanced toward the door, eager to get started with his exploration.

"Also, make sure you stay in the lair." The elder declared, taking a few minutes to describe where the exits were and what they looked like so that the boy wouldn't wander into the sewers by accident. He also described Splinter's room so that he wouldn't disturb the ninja master. "Oh! I nearly forgot. Leo, mine and Raph's older brother, will probably be training in the dojo. If you see him practicing his katas, umm... ninja moves, make sure you don't get too close. I wouldn't want you to accidentally get hurt."

"It's so amazing that you guys are actual ninjas!" The tyke exclaimed, face full of wonder. "Mommy let me watch a movie about them once... it was so cool!"

"It is pretty awesome, but it can be also be tough." Don revealed, affectionately rubbing his adopted baby bros head. "It takes a lot of work and energy and you need to perfect your skills to the best of your abilities."

Michelangelo nodded enthusiastically, enraptured by the bo wielders words.

"Do you think I could be a ninja?" He asked optimistically as he gazed up at his big brother.

Donnie's face fell a bit. Because of the malnourishment the kid had suffered he knew Mikey would most likely remain smaller than normal. It would also cause his immune system to be weaker among other things. The purple banded turtle didn't want to get the youngsters hopes up just to have it proven later that his body wouldn't be able to handle the stress that ninjas go through. He noticed the boys face growing sadder as each second passed without an answer. Kneeling down in front of the child, Donnie took his hands in his own, staring him right in the eyes.

"We'll just have to see Mikey. The malnutrition you're suffering might have long term effects, but we won't know for sure until you're older." He said at last, trying to sound somewhat reassuring for the kids sake. "Maybe you'll be a ninja... maybe you won't... you're all kinds of awesome anyway."

He pulled the boy into a hug, silently letting him know that what he'd spoken was the truth. The timid smile he received in return let him know that he'd made the right decision. A few moments later the brothers exited the infirmary together, the elder turning right to head for his lab while the younger raced in the opposite direction... ready to explore his new home.

As he exited the hallway, the tiny turtle came upon a large open area. There was a giant pile of TVs at one end of the room surrounded by a couch and a couple armchairs. In the center of the area was a large pool with a wooden bridge over it. There were several doors leading out of what he assumed was the living room and a whole other level above the one he was on. Mikey stood there, unmoving, as he took it all in. He couldn't believe what he was seeing!

 _'This place is huge!'_ The boy thought to himself, turning in a slow circle to take everything in. _'Do you see it mommy... wherever you are? Our old house could fit in here and there would still be a ton of room!'_

A low noise shook him free of his thoughts and he quickly headed for the doorway the sound originated from, wanting to know where it came from. He paused, hiding behind the door as he peered into a rectangular room. The floor was covered in tatami mats and there were a bunch of things around the room that Mikey recognized from the ninja movie his mom had let him watch. A training dummy was hanging off to one side while a few weapons hung on the wall, but what really drew his attention was the blue masked turtle that currently had his back to the rooms entrance. He watched for nearly ten minutes, eyes glued to the sight before him as the older mutant perfectly preformed the moves he was practicing.

 _'That must be Leo.'_ The child observed, sneaking closer for a better look while being careful not to make a sound. _'He's so good! I wish I could do that... I want to be a ninja too!'_

The katana wielder had yet to notice him, so Mikey decided to try a few of the moves. He watched intently as the other male preformed the sequence a few times before attempting it himself, his movements almost in perfect sync with his oldest adopted brother. He managed to keep up pretty well until the taller mutant moved on to more advanced moves. The small child realized at that point that he had been following along with the elders warm-up and not the actual practice. Yet even so, the youngster wanted to at least try the more difficult routine. That lasted all of three seconds before he was flat on his shell after having attempted a back-flip, drawing Leo's attention in the process.

"Well what do we have here?" The larger turtle asked, looking at the younger in amusement as he tried to flip himself over so he could get up. "Hold on little guy, let me give you a hand."

The blue banded ninja closed the short distance between them and swiftly picked the kid up, setting him on his feet moments later. The child stared at the floor nervously, as if he about to be scolded.

"Don't worry..." The elder soothed, observing the boy as he continued. "You're not in trouble."

"You're Leo, aren't you?" The five year old asked, finally meeting his eyes.

"Yea, that's what my brothers call me at least, but my actual name is Leonardo." The elder revealed, stepping back to pick up his katanas from where he had set them before practice. "You know Mikey, you were doing really good following along with my warm up katas. Beginners usually have trouble even with the most basic of moves but you seem to be a natural."

"What? I thought you didn't notice me!" The tiny turtle said, slightly annoyed. "I was so quiet."

The oldest turtle gave a slight laugh at the shock residing on the boys freckled face.

"A ninja must be aware of his surroundings at all times... even in his own home." He said with a rehearsed ease. "So, because of that, I was able to notice how well you were doing. You could make a great ninja someday with all the natural talent you possess."

The little kid looked up at the older male in awe, happy that Leo thought he did good.

"Really?" He exclaimed excitedly, before remembering what Donatello had said. "But, Donnie says I might not be able to because of... malunation?"

"Malnutrition." The older brother corrected, concern noticeable in his tone. "Don told us. If that's the case there's nothing we can do..."

"But it's not fair!" The child interrupted, tears gathering in his eyes. "You and Raph and Donnie are all ninjas, and Raph told me that your father was a ninja master..."

Mikey crouched as the tears began to fall, his small arms covering his head which was currently positioned between his knees. All the older turtle could do was watch apprehensively as the kid broke down. He had absolutely no idea how to handle this. Sure, Leonardo had two younger brothers... but neither of them had been through what this child was forced to endure.

"Raph said th...that this is my fa...family too, but how can I be a p...part of it if I'm not a ni...ninja!?" The boy sobbed, the fear he'd felt after hearing what Donatello had told him returning full force. "Am I go...going to be kicked out be...because I'm not strong e...enough?"

The katana wielder couldn't stand by any longer and rushed to the youngsters side. It's true that his adopted baby brother had only recently come into their lives, but none of them were willing to give him up... not after what Raph had revealed about the five year olds past. What the hotheaded turtle had discovered, along with the tests Don had conducted, revealed that even though his mother had loved him and had done her best... the little guy was going to need a lot of care and attention. He was most likely suffering from emotional and psychological trauma as well as the physical ailments he already had. That would explain why the tot had immediately panicked at the notion of being kicked out. He had already lost his mother and was most likely terrified of loosing anyone else.

"Mikey, listen to me." Leo spoke calmly, rubbing soothing circles on the smaller mutants back. "You are part of this family now, and no matter what you do... that will never change. You are Michelangelo Hamato."

The child lifted his head, tear soaked face searching desperately for any sign that the older mutant was being untruthful. Upon finding none, Mikey leapt into his oldest brothers arms, clinging as tightly as his tiny frame could manage as his cries slowly died... leaving him exhausted.

"Leo..." The kid finally spoke, sniffling a little as his voice wavered. "You're sure? I won't have to leave?"

"Of course, even if you can't be a ninja you're still our baby brother." He replied, hugging the smaller male close. "Either way, we won't know for certain until you're older. Until then, I don't see why you can't give it a try at least. If it ends up causing too much of a strain on you we'll just have to find something else you're good at, but that wouldn't mean you're any less important to us... do you see what I'm trying to say?"

Mikey nodded. "I... I think so."

"Good." The blue masked mutant declared, stifling a laugh as he heard the boys stomach growl loudly. "How about we head to the kitchen and grab some lunch? It sounds like you could use it."

Upon receiving a nod of confirmation, Leo took the child's hand, leading him out of the dojo and into the main room before heading for a door on the far side. This lead into a nice sized kitchen that had cupboards lining the walls as well as all the appliances needed for cooking. A table was placed in the middle of the room with four chairs stationed around it, ready for whenever the family decided to eat. The elder brother paused in his gathering of sandwich supplied as he saw the child frown slightly before he noticed an extra chair sitting unused in the corner. The blue masked ninja had let go of his adopted brothers hand when they'd entered the room and he watched in dawning realization as the child pushed the unused seat over to the table, making room on one of the longer sides before stepping back to admire his work. There were now five chairs around the table, enough for each of them... including their newest addition. Mikey then turned to him, a large smile stretched across his face as Leo picked him up, holding him securely on his hip as he prepared their food... the younger giving pointers on how to make it taste better.

Just then Raph made his way into the room with Donnie following moments later, both stopping as they noticed the heartwarming scene. The hotheaded turtle smiled fondly, glad to see how well the child was fitting in. He could tell by his brothers expressions that the youngest turtle already had them wrapped around his little finger, but hey... he couldn't talk, after all he had been the first to fall into the trap that was Mikey's smile and if it meant the kid would be happy... he never wanted to be set free.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to hearing from you. Remember... if you have and idea you would like to see used please let me know through a review and I will consider it. Thanks for all the support!**


	4. Choices And Preparations

**AN: First off I an so sorry this is late. My laptops keyboard broke so I was unable to write anything. I hope you'll forgive me. Anyway... here we have Mikey meeting Master Splinter and we find out his decision regarding whether or not to train his new son in the art of ninjutsu. I have a few things I'm planning for this story but would love to hear any suggestions you have as I am planning on continuing this as one-shorts or connected arches. There will still be an overall storyline throughout it however. Please let me know what you think and, as always, thanks for reading :)**

 **Disclaimer: TMNT will never be mine to own.**

* * *

The four turtles sat around the table, happily munching their sandwiches while talking about what had happened so far that day. It had been eventful to say the least.

"I can't believe ya managed to set off an explosion in Don's lab the first time ya stepped foot it!" Raph laughed, gasping for air as he nearly fell off the chair.

"Raphael! That's no laughing matter." Leo spoke, voice disapproving as he faced his immediate younger brother. "If Donnie hadn't been there the kid could have gotten seriously injured... or worse."

Mikey gulped slightly as he glanced up from taking a sip of his chocolate milk. Moments later he felt a warm hand land on his back and he looked up into the gentle eyes of the genius.

"It's okay, buddy." He said, sending a quick glare at the others. "I already explained and you know better now. Hopefully nothing like that happens again, right?"

"Yea." The child agreed. "I promise to be more careful."

"That's good." The purple banded ninja replied, eyes curious. "I'm still surprised you managed to impress Leo. That's definitely not the easiest thing to do... we should know, we live with him."

"Hey!" The leader said in a loud tone, sounding offended though the smile on his face proved he wasn't.

The child giggled, watching the scene with a gleeful expression on his sea green face.

"That's right kid!" The hotheaded turtle agreed with his intelligent brother, setting the conversation back on track. "Fearless is still raving about it. You sure managed to leave an impression."

"I wasn't able to do all of it though." The boy responded, somewhat disheartened. "I couldn't even do a flip."

"Mikey..." The leader stated, moving to kneel beside the tykes chair and taking his baby bros hands in his own. "You did really well. You managed to follow along with all of my warm katas without knowing a thing about ninjutsu... that's no easy task. Flips, and other more difficult moves, will take time and practice to learn but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. If you have enough patience and determination to improve your skills, you may even be better than me someday with all the natural talent you possess."

Don sent his oldest brother a quick look that Mike was unable to understand but the elder turtle knew perfectly well. He was silently telling Leo not to get the kids hopes up when they all knew what could happen. However, his eyes softened as the small boy laughed happily. They sat there talking for quite a while before the child let out a tired yawn. Each of the brothers watched fondly as the youngsters eyes began to droop and he soon fell into a peaceful sleep, head resting on the table.

"I'm gonna get the little guy back to bed." Raph declared, standing. "He's still pretty beat from being sick and a little nap will do him good."

The youngest turtle had been up for nearly five hours and, seeing as it was now one in the afternoon, was pretty tuckered out. The temperamental ninja carefully scooped the kid into his arms as the others nodded in agreement. Moving slowly, the elder walked back to the infirmary where he gently laid Mikey on the bed, tucking the covers around him before leaning down to place a kiss on his freckled cheek. After returning to the kitchen he glanced at his remaining brothers.

"So?" He began gruffly. "What are we gonna do about a room for the kid?"

No one spoke for a few minutes, silence lingering in the air.

"There's an empty room right next to yours Raph." Leo finally answered, slightly confused. "What's wrong with that one?"

"Leo... we don't have stairs leading to the second floor, remember?" Don explained, rubbing his chin while he thought. "It wouldn't be plausible for Mikey to have to come get one of us whenever he wanted to go upstairs or get something from his room."

Leo felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment as he stared at the ground... how had he forgotten that fact?

"Yea, I guess you're right." He said at last, glad that neither of the others had laughed.

"What if we built a dumbwaiter type thing?" Raphael asked nearly five minutes later, eyes lit up with the idea. "It could use a pulley system and would be just the right size for Mikey. We could also make it enclosed so that there was no way the tyke could fall off."

"Raph you're a genius!" The scientist exclaimed, rushing to his lab only to return a few moments later with a large piece of paper and a pencil.

He immediately began sketching out designs and formulas, figuring out each tiny detail as his older brothers watched in awe. It took nearly half an hour before the plans were complete and they decided to head upstairs to get started cleaning out the spare room. After all, it wouldn't do to have their new baby brother move into somewhere that was covered in dust and cobwebs.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

An hour later, Mikey awoke. He sat up rubbing his eyes as he took in his surroundings. Upon noticing he was alone, the young turtle decided to go look for the others. Heading out into the hallway, the child paused... unsure whether to check Dons lab or make his way to the kitchen where he'd last seen his bros.

 _'I'd better go to the kitchen.'_ The boy decided, walking in that direction. _'I don't want Donnie to be mad at me for going into the lab when I said I wouldn't.'_

Since the kitchen was the last place he'd seen his bros, the youngster figured it would be a relatively good place to start his search. He made his way through the doorway into the dining area, immediately coming to a stop when he noticed the room was empty. The tiny turtle glanced around, taking in the lack of plates and cups signifying that the others had finished their meal and left quite a while ago. With an apprehensive sigh, Mike returned to the living room. He was beginning to get a little frightened, after all, he had only been in this place for a few days.

 _'I don't know how, but I can tell my new brothers would never hurt me... at least not on purpose.'_ He thought to himself, turning in a slow circle as he tried to figure out which way to go next. _'But what about their dad? I haven't met him yet. What if he doesn't like me? I know Raph said that he was okay with adopting me but still... I wonder why I haven't seen him?'_

With that thought, the small turtle turned to his right and headed through a large doorway, finding himself in some sort of garage. There were toolboxes and jugs of various things over by the wall but that's not what drew his attention.

"Wow!" He called, catching sight of a large green van that seemed to be covered in thick armor.

The kid rushed forward, planning to examine it, but was swiftly distracted by the sight of a sleek, red motorcycle situated on the far side of the other vehicle. He inched toward the bike, knowing that he shouldn't touch it but his childish enthusiasm overruled any common sense.

"This is so awesome!" He squeaked, carefully running a hand along the side. "The only thing that could make it better is if it had some cool pictures painted on it. Oh well... maybe I'll get to ride it someday!"

Backing away, he was extra careful not to do anything that would cause damage to the motorcycle. It was time to resume looking for the others. By now the amazement had worn off, replaced instead, with a growing sense of panic. Mikey's eyes began to well with tears as he once again headed into the main living area. He couldn't keep the fear of being abandoned from making his chest clench painfully. The little boy had been so happy to know that he wouldn't have to face the world on his own and now... all the anxiety and grief he'd felt when his mother had been killed returned full force and his breathing quickened. Blinded by the liquid leaking from his blue orbs, the child took off, running through the only doorway he had yet to check... the dojo.

 _'Please... let them be there!'_ He shouted internally, beginning to hyperventilate. _'I'm scared...'_

His thoughts trailed off as he rounded the corner, colliding with a tall figure who had just been passing through the doorway. Mikey gasped as he began to fall, closing his eyes in preparation for the pain he knew would come when he hit the floor. The boy was surprised to find that wasn't the case though, for he found himself landing on something soft and slightly fuzzy. The kids eyes shot open as a soft grunt escaped the being he'd landed on and he found himself staring into the wise face of an aged rat.

"I... I'm sorry." He stammered, jumping off the older mutant and scrambling backwards until his shell was pressed against the wall.

He watched warily as the rodent regained his feet, calmly picking up his cane in the process. This was the person Raph had told him about, their father... Master Splinter. The ninja master who had saved him from being alone by offering him a home and brothers.

"I'm sorry." Mike said once again, voice barely louder than a whisper as he bowed his head. "I... I didn't mean to run in...into you Master Splinter. I shouldn't ha...have been running."

"Michelangelo." He heard the rat speak, confused that there was no anger in his voice, only a warm kindness.

"Y...yes sir?" He asked timidly, still refusing to look at the elder.

"There is nothing to be frightened of, my son." Mikey's eyes grew wide with wonder as he shyly glanced up at the rat... the ninja master had just called him his son! Splinter continued, softly placing a paw on the five year olds shoulder. "Now, what is it that is troubling you?"

The turtle tot slowly rose, shuffling his feet as he met the calm gaze of the older mutant.

"I d...don't like being a...alone." He explained, a few tears splashing on the floor of the dojo. "I must have fa...fallen asleep and when I woke up no one w...was there. I looked for Raph, Donnie, a...and Leo but couldn't find th...them anywhere! I... I was worried they abandoned m...me!"

The child broke down in sobs as the Sensei wrapped his arms around his trembling form. The rat soothingly stroked the boys back before carefully lifting him into his arms where Mikey laid his head on the older mutants shoulder... gratefully accepting the much needed comfort.

"Shh... I am sure your brothers are upstairs, there is no need to fret little one." Splinter reassured, hugging his newest son close to his chest. "They probably did not expect you to awaken so soon. I am sure they would not have left you if they had known."

The young turtle nodded in understanding, relieved. His tears ceased, the adrenalin leaving his body as his worries were put to ease. He lightly snuggled his face into the hollow between the rodents neck and shoulder, the kimono soft and inviting. His fever had risen slightly in his panic. The rat held a clawed hand to the child's forehead, a worried frown marring his brow as he carried the tyke to the kitchen. He swiftly set about preparing a special tea to help bring down the boys temperature.

"Here, my son." He said a short while later, calmly handing a small cup to the sick child. "I would like for you to drink this... it will help you feel better."

"Umm... okay." Mikey agreed, pleasantly surprised that the drink didn't taste bad like the medicine Donnie had given him.

Splinter nodded approvingly, a small smile on his furry face as he took the empty glass and set it in the sink. He had dealt with his sons being sick on many occasions and knew how to make a healing remedy taste better so it was easier to get down.

"Michelangelo, would you like me to read you a story while you rest?" The rat questioned, chuckling at the glimmer in the young ones eyes. "It would be best for you not to run around until you are well. Neither I, nor your brothers, want to risk you getting worse by overexerting yourself."

"Yes please!" The boy responded excitedly, gazing up in adoration.

The two made their way back to the medical ward and Splinter situated the youngster on the bed, pulling the blankets up to the boys chin before sitting on the edge of the cot. He had grabbed a story book from a shelf they had passed and flipped it open, his old eyes skimming through the words he'd read so often when his older sons had been this age. Soon he began to tell the tale of a group of animals who, led by a red fox, were forced to leave their forest in search of a new home.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Meanwhile Leo, Raph, and Donnie had been working nonstop to clear out the extra room on the second floor. So far they had gotten all the clutter moved and were currently in the process of cleaning the dirt and grime from the place.

"I still can't believe how filthy it was in here!" Donnie exclaimed, sneezing as a cloud of dust invaded his nostrils. "We really should have cleared this out earlier, there's a lot of our old stuff from when we were small."

The others smiled reminiscently. It was true, they'd found a ton of things from when they were younger. There were toy cars, a couple board games, building blocks, a yo-yo, several comic books, and a few action figures.

"I'll betcha that Mikey will love these." Raph declared, sweeping dirt into a dustpan as he glanced at his bros. "It's nice that we already have some toys for the kid."

"That's true," Leo agreed, pausing as he dusted the ceiling. "We'll still have to pick up some stuff though."

Donnie placed one hand to his chin, deep in thought as he mentally listed the things they would need.

 _'Let's see...'_ He thought, getting back to work. _'We should pick up some clothes for the kid. Mikey will probably be self conscious about not wearing any, even though we technically don't need to since we have our shells, but still... we wouldn't want him to be uncomfortable because of it. Other than that, we should be able to find anything else we need with relative ease.'_

Less than ten minutes later the room was spotless and the three mutants decided to get started on the decorating. They placed clean sheets on the bed along with a warm, fluffy blanket. The couple pieces of clothing they had found were placed in the dresser along with a few other odds and ends. On the desk that was situated in the corner of the room, was a large stack of paper along with markers, colored pencils, crayons, and a container of various paints and paint brushes. Raph had told the others about how Mike had revealed that he liked to draw, so they had gathered everything art related they could find. Near the end of the bed was a small bookshelf where they placed several children's books from when they had been turtle tots themselves as well as the couple comics they had found. All the other toys were placed in a wooden chest near the door.

"It's still missing something." Raph stated, looking around in exasperation as he tried to figure out what they'd forgotten.

"Of course it is Raph..." The genius said, smiling as he caught on to what was wrong. "He hasn't been given a weapon or ninja mask yet so the room doesn't have a specific color theme."

"You're right Don." Leonardo announced, sharing a look of realization with his red banded brother. "He also hasn't gotten a totem animal."

Each of the turtles had received a handmade stuffed animal at the same time Master Splinter had presented them with their masks and weapons. Their father had explained that the animals held a special meaning and each of the turtles made sure to keep them in a special place in their rooms where no harm could befall them. They had come to realize throughout the years that their personalities matched up with their totems nearly perfectly.

"Do ya think Master Splinter will have a ceremony for Mike like he did us?" Raph asked, picturing the kids excited face... he knew Mikey would love it.

"We'll just have to wait and see what father decides." Leo said solemnly.

The brothers fell silent as their thoughts wandered. It would be a long road to recovery for the boy and they knew he may never be as healthy as a normal kid after everything that's happened. That knowledge was like a dark cloud hanging over their heads.

"It's been quite awhile." Donnie said at last, changing the subject when he noticed how tense the atmosphere had gotten. "We'd better head down to check on Mike."

The others nodded in agreement as they left the room, quickly jumping down from the second floor before making their way to the infirmary. The three brothers hesitated outside the doorway as they heard the voice of their father coming through the opening. Raph, Leo, and Donnie shared a look as they silently peered into the room... large smiles appearing on their faces as they took in the sight before them.

Master Splinter was sitting on the edge of Mikey's bed, book in hand and his kimono sleeve held loosely in the boys grip. The child's sapphire eyes were wide, amazement gleaming in their brilliant depths as he listened intently to every word. They watched, never interrupting, as the child began drifting off to sleep. It was getting late and they were all tired. A few minutes after the boy fell into a deep slumber, their Sensei stood and quietly made his way from the room... beckoning his older sons to follow. He led them into the dojo where they knelt on the floor, patiently waiting for the rodent to speak.

"Young Michelangelo was quite distressed when he awoke to find you all gone." He stated seriously as the turtles guiltily averted their eyes. "He was panicking slightly when I happened to bump into him in the dojo. I assume you have a good reason for neglecting to check on him earlier?"

"We've been working on his room Sensei. We never meant to leave him alone for so long..." Raph trailed off, upset at the news that his baby bro had been so upset.

"He was so exhausted, by all rights Mikey should have slept peacefully for at least a couple hours." Donnie explained, trying to think logically yet his heart filled with regret over their mistake.

"I see." The ninja master responded, knowledgeably. "That is what I expected. I was able to explain to Michelangelo that you didn't abandon him and he soon calmed down. You three must remember that he is a small child and will not always do things according to how you expect."

The brothers nodded, absorbing the information their father offered before Leo glanced up... worry creasing his brow.

"Sensei? You said that Mikey thought we abandoned him?" The oldest questioned, voice quiet and controlled. "Why would he think that?"

"The boy has been though a lot in the last few days my sons..." Splinter stated, a frown marring his features. "Not only has he lost his mother, but his entire lifestyle has been taken away from him. It is only natural for someone who has been though a traumatic event such as this to develop trust issues."

"How can we help him then?" Raph demanded, fists clenched at his sides. "There's gotta be something we can do!"

"We must be patient Raphael." The wise rat said, grasping the hotheaded teens shoulder in a soothing manner. "It will take time but eventually he will learn there is no need for such concerns. There are several way we can help him adjust, for example... just spending time with the boy, including him in your activities and showing him that he belongs. That is the reason I have decided to begin teaching him ninjutsu."

"But Sensei!" Donnie exclaimed, concerned that Mikey would get his hopes up only to be devastated if his body couldn't handle it. "What if he isn't strong enough? He was so upset when I told him he may never be a ninja. For him to begin training only for his body to give out later... it would crush him."

Splinter nodded, knowing that what his intelligent son had said was true. "That may be so but it would be worse to deny him the possibility that things will work out. In doing so he may lose confidence in himself and be wary of trying new things in the future. No... we must encourage him. Michelangelo is so innocent and bright, even after everything he has been forced to endure... it only serves to prove how strong his spirit truly is."

Leo, Donnie, and Raph muttered agreements, tears building in their eyes that they refused to let fall. Their baby brother has had it tough so far but they were determined to change that. From now on they would make sure to protect the tiny turtle, sheltering him and keeping him safe from any and all hardships that came his way. Each of the brothers could tell that Michelangelo was quickly becoming the center of their unique family, but they wouldn't have it any other way. To them he was like the sun, shining brightly with the hope of a better future.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for the support and I look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter. Remember to let me know if you have any prompts you would like to me to do for this story ;)**


	5. Totems

**AN: This idea came around when I was trying to come up with a unique take on the brothers getting their masks and weapons and I thought it would be interesting to explore it. I did a bunch of research to find the perfect ones and I think it turned out well. Updates may be a little slower for a while but we'll just have to see. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think :)**

 **Disclaimer: TMNT is not and never will be mine.**

* * *

Mikey glanced up from where he sat playing at his new fathers feet as his brothers entered the room, excitement shining his their eyes. It had been a little over a week since he'd first arrived and the boy had settled in rather nicely into his new home. Donnie had finally given him the all clear that morning. His fever was officially gone, and he could move out of the infirmary. To where though... he didn't know. He had been informed that his bros had bedrooms up on the second floor but had never seen them himself, he couldn't go somewhere that didn't have any stairs after all. Even so, the others had assured him that it was no problem and they would have a room ready and waiting for him once Don gave the okay. As the kid glanced around at the faces of his adopted family his face split into a grin... today was the day!

"Ya ready, Mikey?" Raph asked, reaching out with a three fingered hand to help the child to his feet. "It's about time ya saw yer room. So, what do ya say? Want to check it out?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed loudly, jumping to his feet and bouncing around a little as his family watched with fond expressions. "Come on, let's go!"

"I will return to my room for now." Splinter stated, standing with the help of his cane. "I have things I must attend to. Remember, we are meeting in the dojo earlier than usual. I expect to see you all there at four o'clock sharp."

"Yes, Sensei." Each of the turtles replied, including Mikey. He had easily taken to calling the rat by that title, even though he had yet to begin ninja training.

The older bros quickly brought the tiny mutant over to the other side of the living room where Donnie and Leo uncovered the first part of their surprise. Under the large blanket was the child sized elevator they had managed to build. Each of them had been extra careful not to alert the youngster to their activities so they had worked on it mainly at night when they knew the boy was sleeping in order for him not to find out.

"Wow!" The kid gasped, hands flying up to his mouth in shock. "What is it?"

The genius stepped forward to explain, a happy glint in his brown eyes.

"It's a minivator!" He declared expressively, chuckling slightly at the perturbed look he got from his older bros. "Get it, a mini elevator?"

He was rewarded with joyful giggling from the five year old. He waited until for the boy to get it out of his system before continuing.

"You can use it to get up to the second level." Don informed, growing serious. "All you need to do is sit on that little bench and it'll automatically strap you in before it starts moving. That way there is absolutely no way for you to fall out. Even though it's completely enclosed, we still wanted to be on the safe side. We can never be too careful when it comes to the safety of our baby brother... can we guys?"

"There's no way we'd let anything bad happen to our baby bro, especially from something we made."

"That's right, It's always better to be safe than sorry."

Leo and Raph murmured agreement and Mike felt his heart swell at the protectiveness he felt radiating off all three of them. It was really nice knowing how much his family cared for him... even if he hadn't originally belonged to them.

"Why don't you try it out?" The blue banded turtle suggested, noticing how his youngest brother hesitated to enter the device. "Don't worry, you'll be safe. I promise... there's nothing to fear."

Meeting the eldests unfailing gaze, the youngster nodded determinedly before stepping into the metal and wood contraption. He flinched slightly as the straps wrapped around his shoulder and waist, just like a cars seat belt, but froze entirely as it began to move diagonally towards the second floor. At the first jolt the tyke clenched his eyes shut, taking deep breaths to stave off the growing panic as he gripped the bars in front of him as if his life depended on it. It wasn't until he came to a complete stop that he allowed himself to relax and look around. The others must have jumped up ahead of time cause they were there to meet him as the door swung open, letting him take his first step out into this section of their home. As the small boy took in the area he noticed four doors, each at equal intervals from each other. The elevator was located right next to the door that was second from the left and Mikey quickly rushed over to his bros who stood before that very room, grinning with anticipation. In moments he was through the door, gazing in wonder at everything the others had set up. Standing there silently, tears gathering in his baby blue eyes, Mikey realized that no matter what had happened in the past... this is where he was now meant to be... where he belonged. Upon hearing a strangled sob wrench free of their baby brothers throat, each of the older turtles gathered around, their smiles fading into concerned frowns.

"Hey? What's up kiddo?" Raphael asked, kneeling in front of the child. "Come on... you can tell yer big brothers anything, remember?"

By now the others had moved closer as well, waiting patiently for the youngster to speak. Mike rubbed his eyes on the sleeve of the yellow hoodie he was currently wearing, meeting the expectant looks of the older mutants seconds later. They bit back startled gasps at the sight of Mikey, tears still in the corners of his eyes and a wide smile on his face, looking at them with a mix of utter joy and unmistakable trust.

"Raph, Leo, Donnie... thank you." He began, voice wavering with untold emotion, before continuing with more enthusiasm. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best big brothers ever!"

The three mutants expressions immediately lightened into fond affection as they each embraced their youngest in turn. Once free, Mikey rushed further into the room, examining every little detail. When he noticed the art supplies the boy let out a happy squeal and swiftly took a seat at the desk, ignoring everything else as he gathered the colored pencils and a sheet of paper to him before setting to work... hardly even noticing the others watching over his shoulder. None of them made a sound as the turtle tot sketched out five figures. Three were relatively the same size with the fourth being taller. Finally, the last was less than half the size of the others and set a little ways apart, seemingly curled into a ball with, one arm held out towards the others. As the child began adding color, each of his brothers were fighting back tears. It was a picture of their father and them, arms extended as they reached out for their newest member who, with tears in his eyes, was also reaching for them. For being only five years old, the kid truly lived up to the name they had given him. His picture may not have been the best but it spoke of the raw talent their bro possessed and, they knew that with practice, he would grow to be an amazing artist. It had taken nearly an hour for Mike to finish the drawing to his liking. By then his brothers had dried their eyes and were sitting on the bed, patiently waiting to see the final result of all the youngsters hard work.

"Umm..." Mikey said uncertainly as he stood, the picture hidden behind his back. "I m...made this for y...you and Master Splinter. I hope you li...like it."

Raph's eyes narrowed slightly, though no one paid any attention, before his face split into a huge grin as both Don and Leo offered gentle smiles. The colors were perfect and the tyke had even managed to add a hint of shading. This surprised them immensely. They didn't see how someone so young would even know how to shade let alone do it correctly... but Mikey had.

"It's amazing!" The genius proclaimed, eyes wide open with astonishment.

"It sure is." Raph agreed, rubbing the kids head affectionately. "There's no way I'd ever be able to draw like that, even if I practiced for years."

"What other talents do you have that we don't know about?" Leo joked lightly, glancing around at the others. "You're a natural with ninjutsu... you can make incredible works of art like this... it's extraordinary."

Mikey beamed at the praise he had received, blue eyes sparkling like sapphires.

"I'm so glad you like it!" He expressed zealously, the ensuing group hug making him even happier than he previously was.

After they had broken apart, Mikey glanced at the ground, trying to gather his courage. His bros waited calmly, knowing he would speak when he was ready.

"Is I...it okay if I show S...Sensei?" The boy asked, hesitantly, wondering if he should wait and do it later so he wouldn't disturb the rat.

"That's perfectly fine." Leo stated, knowing their father would love to see what his youngest had drawn. "Just make sure you knock and wait for permission before entering his room."

Mike let out a relieved sigh as he headed towards the door.

"I will!" The child exclaimed over his shoulder as he rushed off to the minivator.

Raph turned to his intelligent brother as soon as the child was out of sight, letting a worried scowl replace the smile on his pine green face.

"Don, why does the kid stutter like that?" He asked, concernedly. "Do ya think there's something wrong?"

Their leader leaned in closer, also wanting to hear what the younger mutant had to say. The purple clad turtle took a calming breath before speaking.

"I think it's because of the trauma." He revealed, face scrunched up slightly in concentration. "He's been through some really terrible events that have left him scared and uncertain. This uncertainty is manifesting itself in the form of him stuttering whenever he is worried, unsure, or frightened."

"Is it permanent?" Leo questioned, upset that their baby bro had to go through all that.

"I think it will most likely disappear given time." Don answered, though there was a hint of doubt in his voice. "Though things like this are known to return from time to time when the affected person is under a great deal of stress or if something triggers it."

"So what yer saying is that it will get better eventually but could come back at some point?" The temperamental turtle clarified.

"Yes, that's right." The bo wielder replied. "But we can't know for certain."

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Leonardo asked, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"The best thing we can do is be supportive." Don commented before adding. "Let's head downstairs and see how father likes the drawing Mikey did. We can think about this later. Why ruin such a happy day with depressing thoughts like these?"

Meanwhile Mikey had been showing the ninja master his picture. The child had received a gentle pat to the head along with an encouraging smile.

"This is wonderful my son." The rat declared, taking in every minute detail. "How would you like to hang it on the refrigerator?"

"YEA!" The boy shouted loudly, ducking his head when he realized his mistake. "Oh, I'm so...sorry Master Splinter."

"It is okay Michelangelo, just try and remember to be a little quieter from now on." Splinter admonished softly, ears ringing a little bit from the deafening noise.

"Okay, thanks Sensei." Mikey said, amazed that his new father wasn't upset with him.

He followed the wise rodent into the kitchen where he was handed a magnet. His bros arrived just in time to watch him stand up on his tippytoes to place the drawing on the center of the fridge where it could easily be seen. They all smiled brightly at Mikey as he swelled with pride. A few moments later Splinter held up his paw, silently demanding the attention of the younger males.

"What do you say to having a late lunch before we head into the dojo?" He questioned, chuckling slightly as he heard his sons stomachs rumble in answer.

"Sounds great, father." Leo said aloud, a faint blush covering his cheeks due to his embarrassment.

They made their way into the kitchen where Splinter swiftly set about making a light meal of tomato soup and grilled cheeses for everyone.

 _'I really must try teaching my sons to cook again.'_ He thought to himself, serving up the food a short while later. _'At least they can make cold sandwiches and other things that don't involve using an appliance.'_

As he sat down to eat, the rodent thought back on his first attempt at teaching his sons the culinary arts. It had been a near disaster. Donatello had managed to use the toaster but it resulted in toast so black it turned to dust as soon as someone touched it. His second son Raphael had gotten frustrated and threw the blender against the wall when the lid had popped off, resulting in him getting covered by the mixture inside. But the worst by far was Leonardo who, while trying to make scrambled eggs, had nearly burned down the entire lair. It had taken nearly five minutes for them to get the fire to subside and Splinter had gotten several small burns when he pulled his eldest away from the flames that had sprang up from the pan. That had all happened in their old home almost six years ago and it was probably time he gave them a second chance, though he'd be lying if he said he wasn't hesitant.

"What are you doing Mikey?" Donnie called as he watched the small turtle scoot his chair back, shaking the rat from his thoughts.

"It's missing something." Was all the kid said in return.

The ninja master turned wise eyes towards his youngest, noticing how the boy had carefully gotten to his feet and taken his bowl of soup over to the counter. It seems that Michelangelo had noticed the seasoning tray at some point and was busy adding a few herbs to his food.

 _'Maybe the child would be interested in learning to cook when he's a little older.'_ The rat contemplated, looking forward to the bonding time it could afford them, after all, he always tried to spend one on one time with each of his children. _'He seems to have good taste. The basil, thyme, and oregano he chose will be a good complement to the tomato flavoring.'_

Soon they had all finished eating and Splinter went to retrieve something from his room while the others made their way into the dojo. The four brothers quickly took their seats on the tatami mats, waiting for their Sensei to return. Each of them glanced up as their father walked through the door, a bundle of brown fabric held in his claws. The youngest mutants face grew confused as he looked around, noticing the anticipation of the three ninja turtles. He was startled slightly when Master Splinter stopped before him and knelt, placing the parcel on the floor between them.

 _'What's going on?'_ He asked himself, watching the rat warily while trying not to show how afraid he felt. _'Did I do something wrong?'_

"Michelangelo, after careful deliberation, I have come to a decision." He said, noticing the barely suppressed fear radiating from the child, Splinter decided it was best to get to the point. "You will be allowed to train in the art of ninjutsu alongside your brothers. Donatello has agreed to monitor your health to ensure it is not detrimental though I want you to tell one of us if you begin to feel ill at any point in your training, whether it be today or weeks from now. Do you understand?"

The boys brilliant blue eyes lit up as he met the rats gaze and nodded, joy written in every aspect of his posture.

"Yes, Master Splinter." He exclaimed, turning his head to see his red clad brother. "Did you hear that Raphie? I get to be a ninja!"

"Sure did buddy." Raph commented, reaching over to rub the kids head. "I bet you'll be just as good as we are in no time."

"You really think so?" The boy replied, hopefully.

"Would I lie to you?" The sai wielder questioned, good-humoredly.

"Ahem..." Their Sensei cleared his throat, calling attention back to him. "If you are ready, I will begin the ceremony."

Upon receiving a nod from the enthusiastic child, Splinter reached into the bundle and pulled out an orange mask.

"Michelangelo..." The rat spoke solemnly though a calm affection could be seen on his whiskered face. "I present you with this mask. Orange is associated with joy, adventure, and energy."

Here he paused, reaching forward to secure the mask on the child's head. Mikey reached up reverently to touch the ends of the soft fabric, a look of awe on his small face.

"It represents enthusiasm, creativity, determination, and encouragement. These are all characteristics I have noticed about you in the short time we have known each other." The ninja master continued. "As for your weapon... I have chosen these nunchaku."

The rodent once more reached into the package and pulled out a pair of child sized nunchucks, orange cloth already wrapped around their handles. The boy took them, silently twirling one but stopped when he almost hit himself on the beak. Mike turned his attention back to Master Splinter.

"Finally, along with your mask and weapon, I present your totem... may it guide and protect you always." Splinter reached into the bundle one last time, pulling out a homemade stuffed animal and handing it over to his youngest. "The fennec fox is small and can be mischievous, much like it's larger cousin, but has a more easygoing nature."

The old rat waited as Mikey examined the object. It was skillfully made. The stitches had been done by hand and the facial features were embroidered. The fur was a yellow brown, and it's ears were huge compared to it's head. The child hugged it close to his chest, relishing how soft it felt in his arms.

"Individuals with this totem can be shy at times..." Master Splinter trailed off for a moment, watching the boy knowingly as his other sons concentrated on what he was explaining. "But tend to be playful, light-hearted, curious, and have a good sense of humor."

Mikey hadn't taken his eyes off the stuffed fox, eyes wide with amazement as he listened in rapt attention. He wondered if it was true... would he really be like that? A short while later he looked up, turning toward his brothers.

"What are your totems?" He asked curiously, head cocked to one side.

Even if the three ninjas had wanted to ignore the kids question they wouldn't have been able to... his expression was just too cute to say no to.

They stood as one, rushing from the room as Leo shouted over his shoulder. "Stay here Mikey, we'll be right back."

"Kids." Splinter huffed tolerably as he watched them go.

Within minutes Rapheal, Donatello, and Leonardo had all returned... stuffed animals of their own held in their arms. Once they had reclaimed their previous positions they took turns to speak.

"My totem is a lion." The leader revealed, holding the golden animal out to the youngest. "It represents self-control, strength, courage, and patience. A lion totem can teach us to be a better leader and the importance of balancing work with family time and relaxation."

"Mine's an elephant." The brainiac picked up after Leo had finished, passing the bluish-gray creature to his only little brother. "It stands for family values, health, loyalty, and intelligence. An elephant totem can teach us to trust our intuition and fully develop our perception, sensitivity, and empathy."

"I've got a badger." The hothead stated, handing over a black and white headed mammal. "It symbolizes power, passion, aggression and self-confidence. The badger totem teaches people how to be introspective, self-reliant, and create a strong, defensive exterior."

The child had to admit as he looked between the animals and his brothers that, even though he didn't understand some of it, their totems truly seemed to correspond with their personalities. It was a bit surprising to have something match so well, but, it felt right. He hoped that it would be the same with his own.

"That's awesome!" Mikey expressed, lining the animals up in the same formation as his brothers and him. "All of your totems fit with how you normally act."

It's strange how this child was able to grasp that thought in a matter of minutes when it had taken years for them to discover it themselves. It just goes to show how perceptive the tyke really is. Mike turned his attention back on Master Splinter who had been watching their interaction with a tender warmth.

"So, Sensei?" The tiny turtle began, reaching up to tug on his mask tales experimentally, wanting to make sure it was secure. "When do we start training?"

"Right now." Splinter responded, face growing serious as he looked over his sons, seeing the resolve each of them held before tapping his cane on the floor. "Hajime!"

* * *

 **AN: So I really hope you enjoyed this. I did a bunch of research to find just the right totems for each of the turtles and I think they really fit. I'd love to hear your opinions so please leave a review ;) and as always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
